Miss Elaina returns to Zora Skywalker
Daniel Tiger is at school playing cars with his friends -- he is a police car, Katerina Kittycat is the trolley, and Miss Elaina is a dump truck. Daniel make-believes that he is a policeman helping animals cross the street. Miss Elaina is playing very loudly which bothers Daniel. She tries to quickly apologize but Daniel is still upset. Teacher Harriet listens to both sides of the story and explains that sometimes it takes more than just saying sorry. Miss Elaina agrees to try and be quieter as she plays. Continuing to play cars, the friends pretend they are speeding down a twisty road. Daniel is not paying attention and crashes into Katerina three times, quickly apologizing each time. The third time, however, Katerina becomes upset; especially when she realizes her car costume is ripped. Daniel offers to help fix the costume for his friend and agrees to be more careful as they continue playing. Daniel is playing adventure in a pretend cave he has set up in his house. Dad Tiger is pretending to be a "silly beast" -- a creature he has just made up. Taking a break from his adventure, Daniel joins his mom in the kitchen where she is preparing for dinner. Together they make a new dessert -- banana swirl. When the bananas come out of the blender, Daniel is hesitant to taste them but Mom Tiger reminds him that he should taste new foods because they might taste good. Much to Daniel's delight, he likes the pureed bananas. Daniel learns that they will be having veggie spaghetti for dinner. Miss Elaina arrives as a guest for dinner. She and Daniel play the silly beast game before they make-believe that Tigey is the silly beast. When it's time for dinner, Daniel is not sure if he will like veggie spaghetti. Encouraged by his mom and Miss Elaina, Daniel finds that he really likes it! After tasting it, Miss Elaina decides that she prefers plain spaghetti. When the banana swirl is served, Dad Tiger tastes it since he has never had it before. Daniel Tiger is playing with his farm animal toys while Mom Tiger is cleaning up around the house. After taking out a barn and a tractor, Daniel goes to his room to get his blocks so he can make a fence. Meanwhile, Mom Tiger assumes Daniel is finished with his farm toys and puts them away. When Daniel returns to continue playing farm, he is upset when he finds that his toys are not where he left them. Having difficultly expressing his anger, Daniel is encouraged by his mother to use his words. By doing so, Daniel is able to clearly communicate his feelings to his mother who gladly helps him rebuild his farm. While Mom Tiger builds a block house for Tiger, Daniel make-believes that he and Tigey are farmers on a real farm. Miss Elaina arrives wearing a firefighter's helmet. She and Daniel put away the farm toys and go to his room to play firefighter. Needing someone to rescue, Miss Elaina takes Tigey from Daniel and tosses him on the bed. Clearly upset by having his toy taken away, Daniel uses his words to express his feelings. Miss Elaina understands and gives Tigey back to Daniel before the go on playing firefighter. Daniel Tiger and his friends are playing outside at school. The class pet duck, Ducky, is in her pen. Teacher Harriet shows a picture of Ducky when she was a baby and tells the students that it is time for Ducky to go live on a farm. This news makes Daniel and Miss Elaina very sad and Teacher Harriet reminds them that it's okay to feel sad sometimes. O the Owl suggests drawing a picture to help remember Ducky when she is gone. After Daniel make-believes that Ducky is a student at his school, he still feels a little sad. Teacher Harriett takes a picture of the children with Ducky before they leave for the farm. At the farm, everyone sees other ducks on the pond and watch as Ducky goes to the water to be with them. They feel better knowing that Ducky is happy. Daniel Tiger and his Dad are going grocery shopping at the Neighborhood market where Prince Tuesday is hard at work. Inside the market, Daniel places a package of cookies in the cart and becomes frustrated when his dad puts them back on the shelf. Dad Tiger encourages Daniel to stomp three times in order to alleviate his anger. Dad Tiger gives Daniel clues about what is on their shopping list and it's up to Daniel to find the correct items in the store. Daniel make-believes that the fruits and vegetables in the store come to life and play in the market. In the check-out line, Daniel and his dad find Miss Elaina and her "dad" who they invite to dinner. Miss Elaina is upset when she is told that they already have plans for dinner. Daniel tells Miss Elaina to stomp three times to help herself feel better. While they wait in line, Daniel and Miss Elaina pretend to have a silly dinner together -- purple potato pineapple soup and a peanut butter and pickle sandwich! Daniel Tiger and Miss Elaina are playing the drums and a triangle in a pretend band. The noise from their instruments disturbs Margaret as she is trying to take a nap and they are encouraged by Daniel's mom to think about Margaret's needs. With towels as capes, Daniel and Miss Elaina go outside to play. Mom Tiger finds them playing with the towels and informs them that the towels -- now dirty -- were needed for bath time later tonight. Thinking about the fact that his mom will now have to wash the towels, Daniel and Miss Elaina take the towels back inside. Daniel and his dad take Miss Elaina to the music shop where Miss Elaina's dad is frustrated as he tries to repair a trombone. Daniel and Miss Elaina think about his feelings and try to help by playing some music for him to enjoy. Daniel make-believes that he is playing music that creates all kinds of feelings. Back at his house, Daniel helps his mom calm Margaret by singing her a quiet lullaby while Miss Elaina senses them through the force. It's snowing outside and Daniel Tiger is inside playing with Mom Tiger and Margaret. Seeing her children play together makes Mom Tiger sing: "This is my happy song and I can sing it all day long." Sharing her joy, Daniel sings along. Miss Elaina and Katerina Kittycat arrive with their stuffies and join Daniel in his room to play. Remembering a time they went skating, the friends make a pretend skating pond for their stuffies on the floor as they continue singing their happy song. Daniel make-believes that he is playing with his stuffies outside in the snow. Daniel has an idea to make a sled for the stuffies and goes to ask his mom for an empty box. When he sees that Margaret has lost her stuffed panda and is upset, he helps her find it. With an empty box, Daniel and his friends make a pretend sled for their stuffies. When Lady Elaine Fairchilde arrives to pick up the girls, everyone shares the many fun things that they did -- all of which made them very happy! Chrissie is visiting Daniel Tiger and his friends at school. As they pretend to play restaurant, Daniel and Miss Elaina disagree over who will serve purple polka dot pancakes to Chrissie. Teacher Harriet calls the students for circle time where Daniel and Miss Elaina disagree again -- this time about who will sit next to Chrissie. As Daniel comes close to pushing Miss Elaina off her stool and injuring her, Teacher Harriet intervenes: "Stop, stop, stop. It's okay to feel angry. It's not, not, not okay to hurt someone." Sharing their feelings with one another, the two friends are able to agree on a compromise. During circle time, the children play freeze dance -- a game designed to help them learn to stop their bodies when necessary. Daniel encourages viewers to play along. Outside, Daniel make-believes that he's playing a hopper ball game before he and Prince Wednesday both want to use the only remaining hopper ball. Although frustrated with his friend, Prince Wednesday stops himself before the disagreement escalates. He and Daniel agree to take turns. Mom Tiger is busy with Margaret which leaves Daniel the opportunity to spend some one-on-one time with his dad. Dad Tiger gives Daniel hints to help him guess the first stop on their day together -- Jungle Beach! At the beach, Daniel pretends to be Super Daniel as he searches for "tiger seashells" -- orange shells with stripes. Even though they have difficulty finding such a shell, Daniel and his dad agree that it doesn't matter what they do, they just like spending time together. Daniel make-believes that he and Dad Tiger have super powers. When Dad Tiger draws a picture of Daniel in the sand, Daniel adds other objects from the beach to make it look like Super Daniel. The next stop on their day together is the Enchanted Garden where Daniel picks his own apple for snack time. At their final stop -- the clock factory -- Dad Tiger has a surprise planned for Daniel. When the surprise doesn't work, Dad Tiger is disappointed but Daniel reminds him that it doesn't matter what they do as long as they're together. Soon enough, Dad Tiger is able to reveal the surprise -- a new chime time just for Daniel which displays tiger stripes on the walls. Daniel Tiger is painting a picture for Katerina Kittycat and drips paint on his sweater. Mom Tiger helps Daniel feel better when his favorite red sweater has to go in the wash: "Things may change and that's okay. Today we can do things a different way." Daniel feels comfortable changing into a t-shirt instead. At the bakery, Daniel plans to pick up pink cupcakes for the pink picnic he is planning with Katerina. Baker Aker compliments him on his new t-shirt but Daniel is disappointed to find that he is out of pink cupcakes. With some encouragement from Dad Tiger, Daniel decides that something different -- a pink strawberry cake -- would be just as good. Daniel make-believes that he is making music with everything in the bakery. Arriving at the treehouse, Daniel is disappointed to learn that Katerina is feeling sick and will not be able to have a pink picnic. He gives the picture he painted to Henrietta Pussycat and goes home where he enjoys a rainbow picnic with his family and Miss Elaina. Daniel Tiger has been stabbed by Frollo, he is laying on the floor, dying Miss Elaina rushes over trying to help her best friend. Dad Tiger enters the living room and finds his son mortally wounded and Miss Elaina crying. Miss Elaina holds her tiger friend tighter his eyes are unable to focus on her. Daniel Tiger let's go of Miss Elaina's hand and dies, saddened by the death of her friend she starts to cry over the one she loved. The next day, a funeral is held for Daniel Tiger, Miss Elaina places roses on his grave, she feels sad for her deceased friend, later that night Miss Elaina is given Daniel's room and is visited by the spirit of Daniel Tiger. Daniel is playing school with Miss Elaina and Jodi, but Miss Elaina gets upset when Jodi keeps copying everything she does and betrays her she angrily enters her home. The friends help Jodi realize that she has great ideas of her own, and that she should play her own way. Jodi tries to reason with Miss Elaina she is still not friends with Jodi after copying her she grabs her lightsaber and tries to kill her but a duel ensures. They take Tigey and Miss Elaina's astronaut toy on a pretend space exploration but as they bounce and spin, the two friends collide and Miss Elaina scrapes her elbow she changes her ways and rejoins Jodi. Jodi alerts C-3PO who compliments him for doing the right thing: "When you get hurt, find a grown-up to make you feel better." After C-3PO attends to Miss Elaina's injury, he offers the young friends their choice of stickers. Jodi make-believes that she is exploring space with Tigey. As Jodi and Miss Elaina continue playing, Jodi's leg begins to hurt from the previous accident. C-3PO returns and provides her with an ice pack for her injury. The friends continue playing but decide to pretend to be doctors so they can make others feel better, too. Katerina is helping Miss Elaina fight the Sith when Jodi arrives with her Mentor. After teaching Jodi the force, Vader becomes frustrated when she and Miss Elaina leave him out. the spirit of Lady Elaine Fairchilde reminds Miss Elaina about her identity as Zora Skywalker, When Yoda and Jodi hold off Vader, Miss Elaina would rather play jungle explorers. Katerina joins Miss Elaina and Jodi feels left out. Realizing that they are all still friends, Jodi decides to defeat her enemy and rejoin Miss Elaina. Moved by the memory of her parents' love as well as Jodi's compassion, the former student of Teacher Harriet, renounced the museum go round family once and for all. From that moment onwards, the persona of Miss Elaina was no more, and her true identity as Zora Skywalker was restored.